Ain't It Fun
The fourth episode of Season 4. Summary Scott is desperate for a place and a place to work to stay after spending a cold night sleeping alone on a park bench, but refuses any help from Dex who wants to make things up to him. Will he fall in the open arms of someone that will ruin his life or will he find out that the one time he needs it, no one is there to catch him? Meanwhile, Olivia has been going through hell at home again, but receives the shocking news from her dad that her mom might not actually be her mom. Will she be able to investigate the claim with her mother breathing down her neck and threatening her at every turn? And Julia realizes she's screwed for college when she has no idea where to go and no money to pay for tuition, but when her mother drops off another huge sum of stolen money, will she sink to her mother's level of theft? Main Plot Scott has reached his breaking point after being kicked out for something he didn't do and no one seems to be there for him the way he was there for everyone else. Will his new situation lead him down a new, dangerous path, or will it cause him to give up entirely? Sub Plot Olivia has been going through intense abuse from her mother again and is ready to accept this is the way her life will go until her father delivers some interesting information, claiming that she doesn't actually belong to her mother. Does Olivia have any fight left in her or is she ready to throw in the towel and accept her fate? Third Plot Julia starts to worry when she realizes all of her friends know what they're doing with their lives, yet she hasn't put one thought into college herself. With deadlines quickly approaching and time running out, will she make a decision she will soon regret while under pressure? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Ain't It Fun" by Paramore. *Scott starts living with Hank as of this episode. *This episode reveals that Caylee gets accepted into Brown University. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Keegan Connor Tracy' as Kristy Abbott *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Alexa Nikolas' as Miranda Disch *'Kristen Bell' as Karen Jerl *'Dave Coulier' as Neil Jerl *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Evan Peters' as Hank Pistol *'Landon Liboiron' as Troy Steele *'David Koechner' as Arnold Tucker *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Ellen Page' as Hannah Winehouse Absences *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Scott: My life is a mess because of you… BREAKING POINTS (Scott is sleeping alone in the park) Scott: I don’t see a point anymore, I really don’t. Dex: Don’t say that! Scott: Nobody wants me. I have nothing. NEW DISCOVERIES Olivia: If what my dad said was true, I might get out of that house for good. (Olivia is seen being pushed down the stairs by her mother) Ethan: Anything to get you safe, Olivia. Olivia: This will either be my biggest salvation or my biggest disappointment. MAJOR DECISIONS Julia: I’m expected to know what to do with my whole life in just a couple months. Caylee: Well time is ticking, hun. (Julia is seen with a duffel bag full of money) Julia: Maybe it’s my turn to be selfish for once. (Scott is seen getting into a stranger’s car) (Julia is hugging her mother tightly) (Olivia is sitting across from a lawyer) Olivia: I’m taking my mother to court… NEW EPISODE “AIN’T IT FUN” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 404a.jpg 404b.jpg 404c.JPG |-| Quotes= *Scott: "I’m really done with people apologizing for hurting me, but then not doing anything about it." *Olivia: "I deal with that woman every day, I come here to get away from her, not talk about her 24/7." *Julia: "I just hate how I’m expected to know what to do with my whole life in just a couple months." *Scott: "You think that’s why I’m mad? Because I didn’t have the privilege of dating Mr. Fuckboy himself, Keith Rossen? I’m HEARTBROKEN!" *Olivia: "That kid deserves to get his STD filled junk removed from his groin." |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_404:_Ain%27t_It_Fun Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Scott Plots Category:Olivia Plots Category:Julia Plots